


True love works in ways unknown to all

by indiebots



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiebots/pseuds/indiebots
Summary: Enstars Shipping Olympics - Round 2!Prompt #121: "Magical boy au, one of them saving the other from death and confessing their feelings". . .❝For a life without your true love is no life at all.❞





	True love works in ways unknown to all

It was an abnormally dark and lull night, especially for the Shibuya streets, which some people called “the city that never sleeps”, so it was crucial for Shu and Nazuna to explore what was going on there.

It had all started after Shu received an emergency call from Kuro saying there had been an attack in said ward, “No one’s exactly sure about what happened but a lot of screams were heard by some of our informants before getting all quiet, please Icchan, I know you and Nito are kind of on a break but it’s urgent” he had begged, leaving the pink-haired boy unable to refuse.

Sighing, he told Nazuna about the situation and he, ever the helper, immediately got up to his feet and grabbed his seemingly common rabbit pen, using it to transform into his magical boy persona. The taller of the two had praised him on repeated occasions for how adorable he looked as ‘Rabbit of Light’, the name he received after being summoned to become one of them, one of the Radiant Angels, but he couldn’t help it, not when the blond fit that last word so much…

“Itsuki… Itsuki!” he must have dozed off (again) while thinking about the other boy, because Nazuna was frantically shouting his name when he came to his senses again.

“My apologies, Nito, my mind just decided to wander off again, it was disrespectful of me to do so” Shu said, getting up and grabbing his own gear-shaped ring to transform into 'Puppeteer of the Night' -he thought the name was actually pretty cheesy, but Nazuna had said it was nice so he stopped complaining about it- so that they could finally go.

Once they got there, both were left speechless. Never had either of them seen the city so lifeless, as if it had been sucked away by pure evil, and it most likely was, hence why they couldn't even split to get the searching done faster.

"We  _ must  _ hurry up, Itsuki, otherwise who knows what will happen…" whispered Nazuna with clear worry as they examined the area, nothing really felt right, which only made him all the more cautious.

The cause of this entire situation was revealed to them mere seconds after the blond boy had murmured his thoughts out, it turned out to be a SS-rate demon that had made everyone there fall asleep so that it could suck their hope and dreams away and turn them into deadly weapons, leaving only despair and torment behind…

Shu had actually dealt with one of these guys in the past, when he was little, but he hadn’t been able to realize  _ what  _ exactly it was that they did due to Kiryuu’s mom taking care of it before he got the chance to understand what was going on.

In that moment though, he wished she was there again, because that demon would sure be a handful to take care of. He sighed and prompted Nazuna to get behind him as he shouted to get their target’s attention.

As dark, deadly violet eyes moved towards them they split up to be able to cause more damage, with the shorter of the two charging at his left side while the pink-haired boy did the same to its right one.

After a while fighting, they seemed to be getting the upper-hand, until Nazuna was suddenly hit by one the demon's ambushes, which threw him off towards a wall, knocking him semi-unconscious for a moment -even if it felt like ages to Shu-.

“Nito! Don’t move, I’m coming for you” he shouted, running as fast as he could without colliding into anything. It was then that he realized he was a second too late, for the monster had already cornered Nazuna and was getting ready to kill him, so he did the one thing his brain could muster at that point: he jumped on his back and started lashing at him with the little power he had left, was it Shu’s brightest idea? Surely not, but he didn’t have time to carefully strategize an attack.

It obviously proved wrong the moment the demon started reaching out to get him, his already panicked enough state worsening, and half a second after that he himself was thrown off the creature into the pavement -and he definitely heard something crack-, but he still wouldn’t give up, not when the object of his affection’s life depended on him.

So he gave his all, he barraged the beast with a huge beam of light in order to get this over with. Fortunately, he did indeed wound up killing it, but not without a huge setback, because he himself had also gotten his torso embed by one of its claws.

“Gah… So maybe this is how I finally die…” he voiced out loud with what little strength he had left. He would have at least liked to be able to properly confess to Nazuna, but life wasn’t that kind… is what he was thinking, before a lump of blond hair got to his side.

“I-Itsuki, what happened while I was out? W-Why are you lying on the ground like that? No… Don’t tell me…” said the red-eyed boy, colour having disappeared from his face as he laid his eyes on Shu’s figure.

“No… No… Do not worry about me right now, Nito… I saved you, didn’t I? That in itself is already enough for me… I-I-” Shu spoke until he was interrupted by his own coughing, bloody bits showing up on his glove after he retired his hand from his mouth, “I just want to tell you something before we part ways, please…” he continued, his face getting paler with each second that went by.

“We are  _ not _ parting ways, not now and not ever! Not when I haven’t even had the chance to properly confess to you, so stop!” Nazuna knew he was crying, but he couldn’t help himself, the love of his life was dying in front of him and there was barely anything he could do to change that.

“What… What do you mean by that, Nito…?” Shu asked while feeling himself tremble, from what exactly, he didn’t know, it could be for both anticipation and dread that he was going to die in any second.

“Oh, come on! You can’t possibly be  _ that _ dense, can you?! You must’ve realized how much I’m in love with you! And now you’re dying in front of me while I make a fool out of myself… How p-pitiful…” he wanted to hide from the other’s eyes, but then he felt a weak touch on his right cheek, prompting him to look up.

“That is funny, you know, because I too have been in love with you for quite a long time… If I am truly leaving right now, at least I will be happy while doing so… Thank you, Nito, for existing, and for loving me…” said Shu with a tiny smile on his lips before going completely limp.

“No… No, no,  _ no! _ !” Nazuna shouted while hugging his loved one’s body, “You can’t take him away from me, not now, please! What kind of angels are we if we’re supposed to let our kind suffer this way?!” he continued while burying his face in the crook of Shu’s neck.

“Please… Please bring him back…” he begged, and then he felt the other’s body start to move again, prompting him to quickly open his eyes.

It was almost too good to be true: Shu was being lifted by an unknown force, he was being spun and wrapped in a halo of light, and then wings he was 100% sure he didn’t have before spread open, and they were the most beautiful ones he’s ever seen…

Moments after that happened, the taller boy was slowly descending until he was firmly planted on the ground. Nazuna took cautious steps toward him, preparing for the worst, when those intense violet eyes he had grown to love looked back at him, and that’s how he knew this was indeed his Shu Itsuki: the infatuation, the sheer and pure love directed at him couldn’t be faked by anyone, ever. 

So he ran, he ran and he gave him the strongest hug he’d ever given someone throughout his entire life, and he kissed him.

He wasn’t sure  _ what  _ exactly had saved Shu’s life, but he knew one thing: he owed him his as well.

For a life without your true love is no life at all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it's me again but this time with good ol' shunazu, shu's my best enstars boy so i hope i got his characterization correctly, he means a lot to me ww to whoever submitted this: hope you enjoyed!


End file.
